A variety of memory, cognitive, and sensory (gustatory, olfactory) tasks will be administered to alcoholic Korsakoff patients, chronic alcoholics, and to several groups of non-alcohol related brain-damaged patients. These tasks were designed to deal with the following issues: (1) What factors underlie the encoding deficits of the alcoholic Korsakoff patients? Are their impairments related to faulty rehearsal strategies, failures to scan materials in storage, or to a general deficit in attention? (2) Do the alcoholic Korsakoff patients have a sensory deficit in gustation as well as in olfaction, and do these sensory deficits contribute to the patients' nutritional problems? (3) Do some chronic alcoholics show the same memory, encoding, and sensory impairments as the Korsakoff patients? if so, what factors (e.g., length of alcoholism) characterize these alcoholics' background? (4) Can a test battery including memory, encoding, and sensory tasks be constructed that will allow the clinician to differentiate alcohol from non-alcohol related brain-damage? Also, can such a test battery be used to indicate alcoholics that have already suffered some minimal brain-damage?